Jack's Story
by SuperHeroFan82
Summary: Donnie, was slightly jealous that two of his brothers were fathers... but what happens when Don gets captured by Bishop and Baxter? What will he learn... and what did Bishop mean by Experiment 3... The untold story of Jack Homato, the turtle tot from 'Firsts and One Shots'.
1. Chapter 1

Jack

Sitting at his desk in his lab Donatello couldn't help but think of events of the past year and a half, he gained a niece, and though she suffered from a pretty bad case of PTSD she was an amazing little girl that lit up their world. Tonight it was Don's night to babysit his niece and nephew as his brothers went out on patrol. He would go but their father had been too ill recently to care for the two active tots.

"Uncle Don Don, can you read me this?"

He smiled and looked over at Deangelo who came up to him with the Jungle Book in hand, Trixie was still shy and hid behind Deangelo.

Taking the book he said.

"Sure little man."

He could use the break from working on the security system for a bit, standing he lead his two charges to the living room and they sat down on the couch and read.

Donatello felt the old feeling of jelousy as he felt Deangelo cuddle up to him and Trixie sitting there listening beside him.

As he read Donatello's mind began to wander, and he wondered what it would be like to have a child of his own.

He looked over after the story was over and noticed that the two four year olds had fallen asleep, he gently picked them up and moved them to their room they shared.

He went back to his lab and started working again he kept the lab door open in case one of the two children woke up. Mainly Trixie, she had nightmares still and trusted her uncle Donnie the most. She had times where she would be shy around him and times he was her favorite adult.

His shell cell went off and he answered it.

"Sup guys?"

"Don! We need you! Are the kids OK?"

Donatello was on his feet when he heard his oldest brother's panicked voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yea, I will let Splinter know I am leaving, the kids are asleep right now."

"Ok good, please hurry."

Donatello got his medical bag and prepared to leave.

"Uncle Don? Where you goin?"

He looked over and saw Trixie standing in the door way.

"I gotta go help your dad and uncles, you be a good girl for Grandpa Splinter OK?"

She nodded and said.

"Ok, when I be big enough to go with you?"

He gave her a knowing smile and said.

"When your a lot older little lady, now I have to go OK. I am going to tell Splinter I am leaving first."

He ran out of the room and stopped by his father's room, he could see his father was sitting up on his mat meditating.

"Master Splinter?"

Splinter turned to his son and asked.

"Yes?"

"I have to go topside, Trixie is awake, but Deangelo is asleep."

"Ok my son, I will be fine, please go, help your brothers."

Donatello raced out of the lair and sprinted down the tunnels, he found his brother's location on his GPS on the phone and joined in the fight. He realized that these were Bishop's men.

He looked over at his older two brothers and saw them doing fine, but where was the third?

Raphael answered his brother's unasked question.

"Mikey's over there! He got shot!"

Donatello raced to the dumpster where he found his brother barley consious.

"Mikey? Hey buddy, I need you to stay with me OK? I know it hurts but you cant go to sleep yet."

Michelangelo looked up at his older brother groggly and said.

"Don? Wuz happen...happening? Ma leg... urts..."

His speech was slurred but Don told him.

"I see that the bullet is still in you, we have to get that out OK?"

Michelangelo nodded that he understood.

Donatello placed a cloth in his brother's mouth and said.

"Bite down on this, I have to get that bullet out of you."

Donatello worked quickly to remove the bullet.

"Don? I... heard, em say... somethin about... esperiment... mumber three..."

Michelangelo was getting harder to understand as he was loosing consciousness.

Just then some one spoke up behind Donatello.

"That's right Donatello, experiment three is waiting for you."

Donatello froze at the sound of Bishop's smooth talking voice, he looked up at the tall man and drew out his BO staff ready to defend his fallen brother.

Bishop smilled evily at the turtle and said.

"You destroy me, you will never meet the experiment I created for you."

Suddenly Michelangelo's voice could be heard behind him say.

"Deangelo?"

Sudden realization hit Donatello, Bishop must have gotten some of his own DNA from the last time they met! That was over a year ago!

Bishop was knocked off his feet by Raphael as his older brother said.

"Get away from my brothers! Don? You and Mike alright?"

Donatello nodded and told his brother.

"Mikey is out, but other then that he is going to be OK."

As Bishop got to his feet and snapped his fingers.

The three turtles were surrounded instantly, Bishop laughed coolly and said.

"Either you come with us now, Donatello, or, your second option, we put your brother out of his misery."

He slowly turned and saw one of the men holding a gun to Michelangelo's head, Raphael was stunned by one of the men and crumpled to the ground.

Donatello looked around and saw Leonardo had been knocked out as well, he wanted nothing more then to just run, but if he did then, his brothers would pay.

He surrendered and went with Bishop, but what happened when he got to the underground lab changed his life, FOREVER...

* * *

**A/N: I realized that I had not given Jack the proper introduction as I did Aiko in 'Firsts and One Shots' so I decided to add his introduction here. It wont be as long as 'Stolen Child' I can promise you that. Its only a few chapters long maximum 5 chapters, 3 minimum. It would help if you read 'What was lost, now is found' and 'Stolen Child' first, but not really recommended. **

**Please Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let me know guys. I would like to know some input on this story. Please Review.**

* * *

Jack chapter 2

Leonardo came aware of his surroundings an unknown amount of time later, saw he was still in the ally, he looked over and saw Raphael on the ground near Mikey and got up.

He walked over and shook his hot headed brother awake.

"Raph? Hey, Raph come on wake up."

Raphael jolted awake and shouted.

"Donnie! Huh? Leo? Where's Don?"

Leonardo shook his head and told him.

"I don't know, I just woke up my self and he was gone and the two of you are knocked out. Looks like Don got Mikey bandaged up good though before he disappeared."

Between the two they carried their fallen brother back to the lair, calling in Leather Head he did a search for Donatello.

"My friends, he is located in Bishop's underground Laboratory."

Raphael and Leonardo looked at each other, Michelangelo had not woken up yet and Splinter was at his side.

Deangelo ran into the lab and said in a scared voice.

"Daddy? What happened to daddy?"

Raphael told the young boy.

"It's gonna be a'right little man, yo daddy just got knocked out. He'll wake up soon enough."

Leonardo turned from where he stood beside LH at the computer and said.

"Raph, looks like you and I will be on our own on this rescue mission."

"NO! I GO TOO DADDY!"

Raphael looked over at the cabinets and saw Trixie hiding.

"Hey, there you are, you cant go on this mission yet little one. Your not ready."

Trixie had the defiant look in her emerald green eyes as she said.

"I go too Daddy, I go save Uncle Don! Like he save me!"

Raphael froze, she remembered just a year ago when they had all been captured by Bishop and Donatello was the one who found her.

_The underground Lab..._

Donatello was shackled to the far wall of a cage set up in the main Lab, he was alone for the moment but he struggled to get free.

Then he remembered, Bishop had mentioned a third experiment?

He tried to remember that day over a year ago when they got captured...

_Flashback..._

_Donatello struggled against the men as they came for him, one of the men said._

"_Wait, Bishop wants a blood sample before we take him." _

_Struggling violently he tried to get away from the men but it was to no avail as they held him down on the ground. _

_He tried to focus on his nephew and new found niece that were in the cage just feet away from him, he saw in their eyes the raw fear of seeing him like this. He knew Trixie didnt know him but Deangelo did..._

Donatello snapped out of it and shook his head, he knew what this meant... he had a child here...

"Oh god no..."

He stated quietly to him self, he was afraid for the child he was sure was in Bishop's clutches.

He just hoped his family would get here soon to help him.

_In the Lair..._

Leonardo and Raphael were gearing up and getting ready to go rescue their missing brother, Trixie came into the room and said.

"Daddy, I wanna go too. He helped me... I wanna help him."

Raphael got down to his daughters level and told her.

"I know kiddo but you have to stay here, your too little, and those bad men are too much even for me to take down. Please stay here and look after your Uncle Mikey. Leather Head is here and will make sure your safe. And so is Splinter and April. Your Uncle Leo and I can handle this OK?"

He softly kissed her head and stood back up.

Leo stood there smiling at him as the two headed out of the lair.

Little did they know that Trixie had other plans, she was Raphael's clone, and had his determination along with stubbornness as well.

Leonardo was in the drivers seat of the Battle Shell, Raphael put some gear in the back along with Donatello's medical bag he got in beside his older brother.

They never saw Trixie slip into the back of the Battle Shell...

It took over an hour for them to get to the pier, when they pulled up they heard a sound coming from the back of the vehical.

"What the?"

Raphael twisted around and came face to face with his daughter.

"Trixie! What the hell! Now I told you..."

Leonardo put his hand on his shoulder and said to Trixie.

"What are you doing here?"

Trixie did her best 'father' impression and said.

"I helping Uncle Donnie weather you like it or not!"

Raphael felt his blood boil and he shouted.

"Damn it Trixie! Why won't you... Trix I told you ta stay home! You're not old enough to go on missions yet!"

He remembered the promise he made to his daughter, father and brother a year ago when he spoke in such a way to his daughter. He changed his tone when he saw the warning look in his brother's eyes.

Trixie held her defiant look as she said.

"Daddy, I can help! I am little. I can find Uncle Don! I use stealth like yous do!"

Leonardo looked between the two and said.

"She did slip in here Raph with out the two of us knowing, and that is saying something since no one usually gets past us."

In a way Raph could tell his brother was asking for her to join them, he let out a frustrated growl and said.

"Fine, but if she gets hurt Leonardo, so help me if I don't rip ya out of ya shell!"

Leonardo looked at Trixie and said.

"You are to stay close to us, do you understand me young lady? While inside there, you listen to both of us. Disobay and your little butt will go back out here to the truck. Got it."

Trixie soluted her uncle and said.

"Got it."

The trio got out and Raphael held his daughters hand as they moved in the shadows of the night, going to the edge of the dock he told Trixie.

"Ok Trix, now daddy and Uncle Leo need you to hold your breath OK? The front door to this place is under the water."

Trixie nodded and said.

"Ok dad."

She took a deep breath and jumped in the cool water after her uncle had, her father followed close behind.

Trixie held on to her father's belt as they swam to the entrance, through the murky water Leonardo lead the way.

_In the lab..._

Donatello had nothing but time on his hands as he remained shackled to the wall, his mind began to think, and it dawned on him. Leather Head had killed Bishop... so was this some sort of clone?

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear any one enter the room, he looked into the face of Baxter Stockman.

Baxter looked at the turtle and said.

"I have given you enough time to think turtle, you probably know by now that the true Bishop is dead, what you encountered was a robot I made. To look, act and think just like the real Bishop."

Donatello knew he had been right about that not being the real Bishop.

"So, what did he mean by third experiment? What did you do?"

Baxter Stockman raised his hands in the air and said.

"I created the perfect clone! One that mimics its host to a T. One that is flawless, unlike that failed experiment that you four turtles took from us last year. Clones are supposed to be of the same sex as the host, so when we injected your brother's DNA into the egg it must not have been at the right temperature. And it turned out a girl."

Now that Donatello thought about it, Trixie was identical to Raph, the only differences were the fact she was a child and a girl.

"SO your saying that Trixie was a mistake?"

Baxter laughed and said.

"Yes and you helped us get rid of our burden, we were going to just experiment on her or just throw her into the desert but you four had come to rescue that other little brat so the plan was put on hold."

Donatello was silent and then he asked.

"So what did you want me for?"

Baxter stepped closer to Donnie and said.

"I plan on doing to you, what Bishop was going to do to your brother last year! I am going to watch you suffer at my hand, and if I can help it no one will ever find you. Since your underground, no one can hear you scream!"

Donatello felt truly scared, he was alone, and the last thing he had remembered was his brothers were knocked out... he really was going to die in this place...

_Just minutes away underwater..._

Leonardo emerged with his brother and niece in the pool of water, there were several men guarding the entry points. The only way in was blocked by a guard that was going to be difficult for the two adult turtles.

He saw a panel off to the side that controlled the power to the room, but he nor Raph could get over there undetected.

Leonardo whispered to his brother.

"Raph, we need Trixie to use her stealth abilities to shut the lights off."

He was holding onto the ledge with one hand and in the other he was holding his daughter.

He whispered quietly to her.

"OK Trix, here's your time ta shine. Now see that switch over there?"

Once she nodded he continued.

"OK, I need you to be quiet, and not seen, go over there and turn the switch off."

She nodded her understanding and crawled up the ledge, her small size made it easy for her to move around the boxes. She moved like a shadow to the box on the wall, she jumped up and flipped the switch landing silently and crouched low to the ground.

The entire room went black as the men raced around the room trying to find the cause of the power going out.

Leonardo and Raphael jumped out of the water during the distraction, they moved towards where Trixie had gone.

Raphael knocked out three guys and Leonardo knocked out more as the two made their way to the turtle tot.

Once the chaos was over Raphael picked his daughter up, who had not moved from her position, and they slipped silently through the door near by.

Trixie told her father quietly.

"Dad, I know this place."

Raphael looked down at her and asked.

"How?"

She looked around and said.

"The bad man put us here for a little while before we went back to that other big place that you found me."

Leonardo told his brother quietly.

"They must have been looking for Deangelo before that fire that had been started at the Saki tower. That must have been the night Deangelo was captured."

Raphael nodded and said.

"OK Trix, where da we go?"

He put her down and she looked around for a moment thinking.

"That way has a big cage with these metal things out the walls."

Raphael asked her.

"Do ya mean chains?"

When she shrugged, not sure how to answer he asked her.

"Like the object Don uses some times to lock up the Battle Shell when he is working on it."

She nodded and said.

"Yea like that, only this has these things that go round your hand like this."

She demonstrated on her wrist.

Leonardo told his brother.

"That must be where they have Don, come on lets go. Trixie, this is where you stay by our side no matter what."

She nodded and said.

"OK uncle Leo, I will. I pwamis. I stay wit you and daddy."

Raphael slowly opened the door, what did not settle with him was the fact that this place had no other guards except the ones that they just took out.

Slipping inside the door, they went down a long hall way, along the way Trixie took her uncle's hand.

"Stop! Uncle Leo? Do ya hear that?"

Raphael froze, he was standing behind Trixie when she stopped his brother. They both listened, it was distant and very faint.

Leonardo told his brother.

"Raph, you and Trixie go check out that sound, I will go find Don, I know where he is being kept."

Raphael nodded and he rushed up the hall way, he followed the sound as he turned the corner.

He now made out with the sounds of a baby crying, he saw on the door the small slit of a window. Looking inside he saw four men in white lab coats, and a woman wearing the same garb with a clip board. She was taking notes.

What didn't settle well, was what they were studying, Raphael felt his stomach clench, there on the exam table was a baby turtle. It had its fists clenched and its feet drawn up crying as hard as it could.

Raphael felt raw anger towards these people, he looked down at his daughter and ushered her back.

"Trixie, daddy has to do this bit alone OK? I need you to hide behind that big box over there. No matter what you hear stay put OK?"

He could see the fear in her eyes as she backed away from the door, she had seen that look before when he would go into battle.

She hid behind the box like she was told and put her hands over her ears...

Raphael drew out his sia and kicked open the door, in a blind rage he fought the men in the room, the men fought back very little but the woman hid beside a closet near the medicine cabinets.

Once the men were taken down he pointed his sia at the woman's throat and asked.

"Who's kid is that?"

She couldn't speak do to her fright.

Raphael slammed his fist into the wall near her head and said firmly.

"I asked you a damn question bitch! Where did that kid come from and who's is it!"

She found her voice and said.

"I-I-I'm not s-s-sure... a b-b-blood sample was taken over a year ago... some turtle they captured... wearing a mask like yours only purple."

Raphael cursed under his breath and told her.

"Take that shit offa the kid! NOW!"

The tiny baby had wires poking out of it, she took them out carefully, she watched the larger turtle with caution as he held the weapon to her neck the entire time.

The little baby was whimpering as the doctor wrapped it up in a blue blanket, she told Raphael.

"Its a boy... I have been nothing but kind to him... I even gave him a name... if Mr. Stockman ever found out he would kill me."

Raphael took the baby and said.

"Whatcha callin im?"

She had tears in her eyes and said.

"Jackson..."

Raphael had a weird sense coming from this woman, he actually felt he could trust her.

Lowering his weapon he asked.

"Why ya been nice to im?"

She looked at the baby in his arms and said.

"Because... well... he is a baby."

"I can see that... wait a minute? You said you have always been nice to im? Are you his mother?"

She shook her head and said.

"No, not biologically, I am not. I had blood taken from me... and they injected a turtle egg, they also put your brother's blood in it too. So I guess... well yea it would make me his mother wouldn't it?"

Raphael thought about it and said.

"In a since yes, do ya wanna have anything ta do wit him?"

She shook her head.

"I had planned on finding you four and giving him up after I escaped this place. I am going to leave the country."

Raphael asked her.

"OK, your I believe you lady, but I gotta get this kid and my daughter out of here."

She looked up at him and said.

"You mean 0517 is still alive?"

Raphael was shocked.

"That's what ya all called her back then?"

The woman smiled and said.

"I was the one who cared for her as an infant, 0517 is her birth date."

It was currently July, he had chosen April as her birth month, so he had not been far off. He told the doctor.

"Good to know, she celebrated her 4th birthday early. When is this little guys?"

She smiled nervously at him as she did not fully trust him after witnessing his temper at full swing.

"His number is 0224, look, I need to get out of here."

He nodded and said.

"Go then, I have to get my daughter and brother, be safe."

Raphael slipped out of the room and said.

"Trix, lets move."

Trixie moved from her spot and looked up at her father with frightened eyes.

"Daddy? Who's that?"

The baby in Raphael's arms began to squirm and fuss.

"Shh little one, we gotta get yo daddy and get outta here, Trix, I will explain when your older where he came from. Come on lets get outta here. We gotta find Leo."

_Near the lab..._

Leonardo had watched his brother and niece go down the other hall and hoped they would stay safe, he drew his katana and slipped into the lab. He looked around and saw along the wall a line of cages, on the far one he saw his younger brother shackled to the wall.

Slipping in he moved slowly and with much caution, but as fiat would have it his cover was blown.

"Well, looks like the fearless leader has come for the brainiac of the team."

Leonardo turned around, but what he saw made his blood run cold.

"But how? LH killed you?"

Agent Bishop stood before Leonardo and said smoothly.

"On the contrary, Leonardo, I am very much alive."

Leonardo only had moments to react as four men came at him with stun guns and other weapons, the fight began. Leo tried to deflect the shots fired at him and tried hard to make sure Donnie didn't get caught in the crossfire.

As he defeated those men more entered the room, Leonardo hopped his brother would hurry and get to him soon.

Raphael was standing near the door his older brother had gone threw not long before and could hear the fighting. He looked down at his daughter and then around at their surroundings, he found a storage closet about fifty feet away and told her.

"Trixie, daddy needs you to be brave OK? I have to go help Uncle Leo, I need you to stay here in this closet with baby Jack OK? Do not leave this room for any reason, unless I call for you."

Trixie sat down behind some shelves as her father handed her the baby.

Raphael gave his daughter one last glance before shutting the two little ones into the closet.

Taking a deep breath Raphael raced for the lab, he saw Leonardo backed against the wall fighting a man in a dark suit with a sword.

No one seemed to notice his presence yet so he took the advantage and slipped over to Donatello who was chained to the wall.

"Don? Are you alright?"

Donatello rubbed his wrists as he assessed him self and said.

"Yea, come one lets help Leo."

A shot was fired and it separated the two brothers, Raphael looked over and saw Bishop standing there.

"What the hell?"

* * *

**A/N: thought this would be a nice place to leave off... yea this isn't going to be very long, but I hope you all are enjoying this.**


	3. Chapter 3

Raphael saw Bishop standing before him and said.

"You were dead? What the hell? No one comes back from da dead."

A new voice spoke next.

"Only when I make a clone of the person. You see Raphael, making clones is getting easier, before long I am going to be able to clone very thing and every one on earth!"

It was Baxter who spoke, Raphael was ready and lunged at the two men, Baxter jumped away as Bishop faught him.

The two were in an intese battle together before the sprinklers went off as a fire rupted from a pannel near the front of the room.

Raphael stopped and looked over as he saw Donatello holding a blow torch.

"Where ya get that?"

Donatello smiled and said.

"Shut up and turn the sprinklers off."

The two ran for the Sprinkler shut off valve and turned the handle.

As the water stopped Donatello told him.

"I took the time to make a blow torch, and to make a bomb our of some oily rags and the machinery. But we need to get out of here, fast."

Raphael felt the blood drain from his face... the children...

He saw Leonardo still fighting and said to his younger brother.

"Go help Leo, I have ta get something and then we will get the hell outta here."

Don watched his older brother take off out of the lab.

Raphael raced to the storage closet and found the two children, Jack was crying and Trixie was shaking in fear.

"Come on, we gotta get outta here now!"

He picked up Trixie and Jack and raced back to the lab.

"LEO! DON! MOVE YER SHELLS!"

Both of his brothers ran to him as he yelled, men were shouting and running around in confusion, in the mix of chaos the turtles made their escape.

Raphael and his brothers made it to the waters edge.

"Don is there an elevator here to get to the top floor? The upper level?"

Donatello looked around and then at his brother.

"Why? Are you asking?"

Raphael turned a little and showed what he had been carrying.

Leonardo looked at Raph then to Don and said.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me..."

Raphael nodded and said.

"Yep, its another experiment, a boy this time round, but Don, he aint old enough to hold his breath long enough to swim."

Suddenly a female voice said.

"I can help."

Donatello and Leonardo drew out their weapons and stood protectivly in front of Raphael and the children.

"No, guys, she's cool, she actually helped me get the kid out of the lab he was in."

Doctor Lynn told them.

"I mean you no harm guys, I was forced to work for Bishop four years ago... he threatened to kill my family... but now... I want out... I destroyed anything else that could link you turtles to any future experiments being created. He will be the last one."

She indicated to Jack who began to cry again in Raphael's arms.

Lynn told them.

"There is an elevator, Raphael, follow me I will take you there. You two take the water rout, the men will be coming after you. We don't have much time."

Raphael followed Lynn to the elevator, they road up to the top, she told him.

"Ok in the water is a small row boat, take that. Your brothers should be surfacing soon so go ahead and go down there. Be safe Raphael, and take care of Jackson for me."

Raphael didnt know why but he felt he could trust her still, he smiled and said.

"Will do. Thanks."

He quickly headed down to the water's edge and found the boat, he sat on one of the seats and waited.

Trixie climbed off his shell and sat half under the seat, he asked his daughter.

"Are you OK Watashi no musume?"

Trixie was familiar with some words in Japanese and said.

"Hai daddy... just scared."

Raphael gently stroked her head and said.

"Its OK musume, you are safe."

She looked up at him with trusting eyes and said.

"Those were the same bad people that had me... that woman... she nice to me... she tell me she would save me... I no remember when I was baby but I member her be nice when we was in New York... she tells me she no hurt me."

Raphael hugged his daughter to him the best he could and looked down at the baby boy he held and said.

"Little Jack, what are we going to do with you? Your start in life started just like my daughter and your cousin. But little man, you got lucky... we found you in time."

He heard a splash down below and saw his brothers immerge from under water, and said.

"Ok you two, lets go home."

Raphael motioned for his brothers to come over to him.

Raphael looked over the edge of the boat and said to Donatello.

"Don, there's some one, who wants ta meet ya."

It was then that Donnie saw his brother holding a bundle, he took the child in his arms and looked at Raph and said.

"This is nuts, but at the same time incredible... I almost couldn't believe it when Stockman told me that he created a clone of me... but wow, he looks... just like me..."

Raphael put a hand on his shoulder and said.

"Yea, he does, and from the stories I heard Splinter tell Mikey about us as babies... well all I can say is... good luck... you all call ME the hot head? Well think again... you were the hot head before me."

Donatello looked down at his baby and then to Raph.

"Yea right."

Raphael looked towards the building then back to his brothers as sirens began to blare.

"Fine don't believe me, but we need to book it now!"

The two brothers got in the boat.

Raphael and Leonardo began to paddle to the main land, as they did Donatello studied his little boy and then noticed something sticking out of his brother's belt when he looked over at him.

"Raph? What's that?"

Raphael frowned and asked.

"What's what?"

"In your belt, near the left of your shell."

Raph took one hand off the ore and reached back and felt a paper sticking out.

He took it and handed it to Don since he was trying to row the boat.

Don laid his son in his lap and looked at the papers.

"Its... Its the baby's experiment paper work..."

Raphael grined slightly and said.

"That musta been wha she was holding in her clip board when I entered the nursery lab that he was in. Whats it say?"

Donnie read over the papers before saying.

"It says here his identification number is 0224? and its a male, hatched from an egg. His mother... oh god... Raph... this is... no..."

Leonardo noticed the distressed look on his younger brother's face and asked.

"Don, what is it?"

"His mother, she was an endagered turtle... they... they killed her... she died."

"Was she a mutant?"

Don shook his head, and said.

"No, she was a normal turtle according to the notes here. It says here he isnt sleeping well at night, he refuses to eat turtle food. He isnt crawling, or even sitting up... Guys he is six months old... he should be eating baby food by now. At least that is what Deangelo was doing at this age."

Raphael gripped the ores hard and started to paddle faster when Leo told him.

"Raph, slow down, your going to make us go in circles, unless you want to row the boat alone?"

Raphael frowned at his older brother but remained silent and slowed his pace.

After they got on shore three adult turtles and two little ones made their way back to the sewers, when they got under ground was when Jack began to cry and scream in Donatello's arms.

Raph and Leo knew the sound, they looked at their brother who was trying to comfort the crying boy.

"Shh, its OK, shh..."

Raph told him.

"He's scared of the dark Don, I can only imagine what happened to him when he was with those low lifes."

Leonardo told his brothers.

"We better hurry, Jack's crying could alert the humans."

Don had no choice but to let his son wail in his arms as they raced to their home.

By the time they got there Jack had calmed down to some what, but he was still shaking in fear.

Splinter was waiting for them when they walked in, he saw Trixie first and said.

"Oh thank god! Trixie you are safe."

Raphael told his father.

"Yea I will deal with that shortly, but first Sensei, appearently Stockman was experimenting again. Made another clone turtle."

He motioned for Don to step forward.

Splinter felt his eyes grow wide when he saw the tiny baby in his son's arms. It looked so small and frail.

"oh... is it alright?"

Don walked up to his father and told him.

"Yes, he is fine, its a boy."

He handed the small child over to his father, Splinter looked up at his son who had unshed tears in his eyes.

"What troubles you Donatello?"

Don looked away and said.

"Nothing, I am fine Sensei."

Little Jack all the while looked around at the strangers he was in the hands of, reaching up he took hold of Splinter's beard and gave it a tug and looked at it curiously.

Splinter looked down at the boy and noticed the brown eyes, so full of wonder and intellagence.

"He looks like you Donatello, he remindes me of when I first held you after our mutation, you would do the same thing, grab my beard."

Raphael walked over and said.

"Dr. Lynn told me that he was supposed to be a clone."

Donatello told him.

"Stockman told me he was a perfect clone, that he would be exactally like me in every way."

Splinter took the curious childs hand and had him let go of his beard and said.

"Then you will have your hands full my son, if he truly is a perfect clone. But this child will be loved and well cared for here."

Leonardo asked.

"So Don what are you going to name him?"

Raphael spoke first.

"Dr. Lynn told me she had been calling him 'Jackson' for a while now, he would respond when I called him that a few times by looking at me or calming down when crying."

Don nodded and said.

"Well, that sounds good, how about we shorten it to just Jack."

Leonardo asked.

"Are you going to train him?"

Knowing what he was implying Donatello told him.

"I will let him make that choice, all I want is for him to be happy and safe. Who knows maybe I will change my mind and WANT him to be trained in stead of letting him choose. We will see when that time comes. But for now let him be a little kid."

Raphael asked his father.

"How's Mike?"

Splinter smiled and said.

"He is awake, but in pain, Donatello I could not reach your brothers on the shell cell, I did not know where you kept the pain medication. So I used tea instead to help with the pain."

Don told him.

"I keep it locked up in the infermery, sorry Sensei I need to have that cabinet labled. And the key for the door is up high so the kids don't get into it."

Raphael turned around and looked down at his daughter.

"That reminds me... you and I need to have a little chat."

Trixie tried to hide behind her Uncle Leo but he looked down and said.

"You knew this was coming Trixie, go on go talk to your father."

She looked up at him then followed her father out of the living room and to the dojo.

Don watched them leave and then said.

"I was wondering why she was on that mission."

Leo told him.

"She stowed way in the Battle Shell, we didnt know she was with us until she alerted us when we got there. And our shell cell's were out of range so we couldn't tell Sensei where Trixie was."

Don looked back towards the dojo then to his new found son.

"Dont cross your Uncle Raph please. And what ever you do, don't sneak out."

The small baby looked between the two adults nearest to him, he was still in Splinter's arms, and looked between him and the large turtle to the side.

Don took his son back into his arms and saw he was starting to go back to sleep.

"It's going to be alright Jack, your safe here with us."

A while later Don went to the infermery to check on his brother after taking care of the baby, he laid the baby down in the play pen set up and walked over to his brother who was resting.

Mikey opened his eyes sensing his older brother near him, he sat up part of the way and asked.

"Are you OK?"

Don smiled at him and said.

"Yea, you?"

Mikey nodded and said.

"Leo came in and told me about Jack, can I see him?"

Don stood up from his seat next to his brother and got his son.

Sitting back down he showed Mikey his baby.

"Jack, this is your Uncle Mikey, his little boy was just three months younger then you are now when we found out about him."

Mikey looked up into his brothers brown eyes and said.

"He is six months old? He is so tiny."

"Yea, I checked him over, aside from bruising, he is badly malnourashed, dehydrated, and severly under weight."

Jack stirred in his father's arms and Mikey asked.

"Is he going to be OK?"

Don told him.

"In time, but he may be behind a little, he has had no stimulation to be on target for his age."

Mikey told him softly.

"He will be OK Don, he is a little fighter, just like you."

As the days passed Michelangelo healed from the shot to the leg, he was ordered to stay down for several days but would use crutches when he needed to get around.

Donatello was still getting used to being a father, in the days that followed Jack's recovery April brought down baby supplies for Donatello to have.

It was late in the night, and Donatello rocked the cradle that was next to his desk with his foot as he was working on notes.

His son was a night owl and did not like to sleep, currently the small baby was fussing in his bed, he was fussing, he would scream if held, wasnt wet or dirty. Not hungry, and not cold or hot. Mikey had told him that some times a baby just has to cry. So Don sat up and rocked the cradle that he made out of an old bed he found at April's antique store. He used a broken rocking chair and made it so that the bed would rock, he had seen one of these types of beds on TV a while back and made one him self.

It seemed the only thing that would sooth the crying infant.

Donatello was up working on some notes when he had heard his son crying from his room, he had gotten him and tried for over an hour to sooth the crying baby. When all else failed he laid him down in the cradle and rocked him.

Occasional wimpers could be heard but other then that he was silent for the most part, awake and looking around at his surroundings.

Splinter stood in the doorway to the lab and saw his son with his foot sticking out lightly pushing the cradle rocking it. He smiled as he saw his son lean over to check on the baby in the bed, then ever so slightly Splinter could hear his son humming a song for the baby, it seemed to make him calm down.

He stepped up beside his son, he startled him when he said.

"I used to do that for you."

Donatello jumped, he had not herd his father come into the room, he looked over at Jack who was half asleep in the cradle and then to his father.

Speaking softly he said.

"I didnt hear you, sorry."

"It is alright my son, it has been a long week. I used to rock you to sleep at night too, you did not like sleeping at night for some reason. It was like you were afraid you would miss out on something if you slept."

Splinter walked around his son to stand next to the baby bed and said.

"It seems if your son is the same way, he is looking around like he is afraid of missing out on something."

Donatello looked over at his son, still not stoping the slow motions of rocking the cradle.

"I just thought since he was rescued from that hell whole that he was just having nightmares about what had happened to him? I didnt think about him being like me in that sense."

Splinter smiled at the little baby boy and said.

"That could be too, he could be afraid some one is coming to do tests on him. But in time he will settle down."

Don looked over at his baby again and told his father.

"I wonder what he is going to be like?"

"You said something about him being of a rare endangered turtle?"

Donnie looked up at his father and told him saddly.

"He comes from a sea turtle egg, I did some research and found out that a year ago a rare sea turtle was captured from the ocean. They found her about 7 months ago... she had been starved to death."

Splinter put the blanket back on Jack who had kicked it off and said.

"She died a month before he hatched. Are there any other babies that we don't know about?"

Don looked back at his computer and said.

"No, Jack was it. The other experiment eggs didnt make it to maturity. Jack is the lone survivor."

"How did you find this out my son?"

Don looked back to his father.

"I hacked their system, and got the information, and I have messed with any further plans of experiment turtle babies. Jack, Deangelo and Trixie are the only three surviving experiments that made it. The only difference is Trixie and Jack are fully turtles, while Deangelo is half human."

Splinter and Don looked down as Jack started to cry again.

Donnie let out a groan and picked up his son.

"Come on little guy... what can I do to make you happy again?"

Splinter smiled at his discouraged son and said.

"My son, do you know what I did to help you as an infant?"

Donnie shook his head and said.

"No, what?"

Splinter motioned for Donatello to hand the child to him.

Splinter walked out to the main part of the lair and sat in the old rocking chair that Leonardo got out of storage the day before.

Splinter sat down with the child in his arms and began to rock slowly, placing a hand on the child's plastron and rubbed it gently in circles.

Humming softly Splinter continued this for some time before the little turtle fell into a deep sleep.

Donatello noticed that Jack was holding Splinter's finger in his tiny grip.

"He, he's asleep? But? I rocked him earlier and he threw a fit? What did I do wrong?"

Splinter smiled at his grandson and then looked at his son.

"Donatello, children can sense fear, he can sense you are afraid and this scares him. Your insecure, but with time it will be fine."

Raphael came out of his room and saw his brother and father were up.

"Don? Did ja get any sleep at all last night?"

Donatello and Splinter looked over at the clock, Splinter had only been up for about an hour.

"No my son, he will not be joining you and your brothers for training this morning, Jack will remain in the play room with Trixie and Deangelo during training."

Donatello noticed the look his father was giving him and he said.

"Thank you, and yes I will go to bed..."

Donnie got up and walked to his room for some sleep.

A while later Donatello could hear a the ear piercing wail of his son, he groaned and got up, going to the play room he saw his nephew and niece holding their ears.

Don shook his head and said to them.

"You two... its not that bad."

Deangelo looked up at his uncle and told him.

"He's loud."

Don shook his head and picked up his distressed baby, he went back to his room and laid down.

He first moved his bed against the wall and then laid his son down, he climbed in next to him and propped his head up with his hand.

"What am I going to do with you."

He watched his son crying and took his other hand and rubbed circles on the boy's plastron, and hummed a tune that he knew all too well that Splinter used to sing to them. He couldn't remember the words to the song but he knew the tune at least.

Little Jack stopped his fits of crying and locked eyes with his father, Jack started to laugh when Don stuck his tough out at him and began to make faces.

After a while Splinter came in to check on his son and saw Donatello with his arm protectively around Jack and they were both sleeping soundly.

A smile played on his face as he put the blanket over his son and grandson and said.

"I love you both, good night boys."

Splinter knew his son would be alright, and that the family had grown, he worried when he found out his son had been taken, but had no fear when returned and he seemed happy to have a child of his own. He never denied that Jack was his child, for he had seen the look of jelousy play in his most gentle son's eyes for over a year now.

But the way Donatello was holding his son protectively told him everything he needed to know; he was happy.

A smile played on Donatello's face and Splinter knew his son was truly resting, and having good dreams and not worrying about inventions, or work.

He now had a distraction... a good one at that, one that would get him out of his lab and in the arms of family.

In time Jack would be the best thing to ever happen to his over worked son.

* * *

**A/N: So that is Jack's Story, I know it was a lot like Stolen Child but at least I made the rescue more interesting in this one.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
